


Glimpse of Bliss

by sooaurchive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Employee Do Kyungsoo, Friends to Lovers, Hallucinations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rockstar Park Chanyeol, grown-ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooaurchive/pseuds/sooaurchive
Summary: Kyungsoo discovers Chanyeol wasn't his ordinary favorite person.





	1. Knight in the Night

“Drink your medicine.” He wanders around his room holding a piece of a small sized black notebook on his palms. “Check,” he flashes a merely satisfied grin. “Next, write a letter-response for the China-based vessels in the North.” With a grimace on his face, he lets out a worn out sigh.

“What a bummer.”

He tossed his to-do list notebook on top of his working desk and dives into the sea of pillows on the bunk flimsy bed he uses for almost a decade.  
He’s very tired, really, really, tired.

Wearing a cozy grey sweatshirt and pajamas he hangs on for days, he positioned himself laying flat staring at the ceiling, maybe, re-thinking the entire to-do list he scribbled down this late afternoon or some random thoughts he is just lost into. Three cups of coffee had never really been helpful to his anxiety considering his white-collar job consumes eight hours of his day, not to mention the travel time each morning and night. Everything is just pretty exhausting.

It wasn’t even half past 9 when he tried reaching for his phone. He held it up over his face two inches from the device. This lousy behavior might be a product of a whole day sitting in front of a computer and now he bears the consequences. Thinking sleepiness might just kick in anytime, he just decided to quickly scroll over his social media accounts.

He hears a loud knock on his door; a chuckle escaped from his lips as he expects the arrival of his very special guest.

“Dumbass, what’s up?” His door swings open and there stood a tall, baby-faced, and looking dumb guy in front of him.

He is smiling from ear to ear upon seeing his favorite person.

“Guess who just made it out from a gig this early?” He exclaimed happily placing both of his arms on his side standing proudly before him. “Well, of course, it’s you, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes playfully in front of him.

“I was about to sleep and you came barging in again for the nth time.” He utters while pausing for a while. “Wait, did you say hi to mom?” Kyungsoo asks.

“It seems like she’s too busy trying a new recipe she just found on the internet, so I do not even dare say ‘hi’ to her and break her focus.” He chuckles afterward not minding the alcohol scent he spreads all over the room as he nestles his whole body besides the resting lad.

“Ugh. Clingy.”

Kyungsoo may not like skinship, but he may only allow Chanyeol to do it. The only person he feels at home.

“So,” the taller guy drapes his arms on his smaller frame and stares at him intently. “How was your day? Tired? Feeling overwhelmed?”

“Well, I am fine..?” His sentence is supposed to feel like a sentence but it just ended with another question. “To be honest, I feel tired, again.” He nods. “It reminded me of something else,” he jerks upward sitting on his bed and immediately opened his email.

After a few seconds of some intense reading, “I’m screwed.” He mumbles.

“I’M SO FUCKING SCREWED. SHIT. DUMBASS!! I AM SUCH A DUMBASS!!” He screams, letting all his frustrations out.

“Calm down, Satan. You’re scary when you’re mad?!” Chanyeol jolts upward trying to cool Kyungsoo down.

“DUMBASS. FUCKER. FUCKING DUMB. FUCK YOU KYUNG.” He keeps repeating these words over and over again. Apparently, he got an email from a company he applied to just three weeks ago and he wasn’t expecting to receive their response just a week ago inviting him for an interview. It was a dream job for him and he totally screwed it.

It was maybe until midnight when he stopped chanting those words.

Out of the blue, Kyungsoo speaks up. “Fucker. I don’t even have a love life. Do you think people will like me on Tinder?” Staring at nothingness, he casually asks Chanyeol.

“You’re just depressed dumbass. You get easily intimidated with people and now you want to try Tinder? It’s a big joke.” He responds trying to figure out what his depressed friend been staring at. “You have me though, we can be fuck buddies.” He snorts.

“Back off, asshole. I won’t like a playboy like you.”

“But… I’m your knight in shining armor. Don’t you remember???”

“No. I have amnesia.”

“You’ll regret it, Kyungsoo.”

“Oh, sure?”

“Yes, sure. You’ll regret it all.”

They spent their night together chatting about the most random and nonsensical things. They talked about the stars, moon, galaxies, Chanyeol’s bandmates, his flings, girls who liked him and so on. Chanyeol was very much outspoken and it actually made him feel better amidst all.

Kyungsoo starts feeling envious, in a good way, because of his mate’s outgoing personality as well as his will to do his passion and things that would suffice his happiness.

Another night with Chanyeol, another night he adores his mate more than anyone else in the world.


	2. Companion

In the outskirts of the city, a peaceful and warm Saturday morning welcomed Kyungsoo. His curtains were slightly apart as the rays of the sun radiate against his flushed skin. Aware that he deserved a longer amount of sleep from a stressful and hectic week, his gut feelings are saying otherwise. He would not dare wake up later than nine o’clock in the morning or else.

“Kyungsoo,” he hears an ear-splitting knock on his door. Shoot. It really is nine in the morning.

“Ky—“

“Yeah, mom, five more minutes.” Waking up from a deep slumber, he responds with a sleepy voice which is later on acknowledged by his mom. “You like staying up late doing nothing,” of course, mornings won’t be complete without her nonstop nagging.

“Yes, yes. I got it. I’ll prepare now.” He often does it though, cutting his mom off every time she is about to burst out nagging and maybe trying to deafen him.  
Her mom is quite lucky he doesn’t spend his nights going to clubs, nor spending his time outside. She’s so lucky that he hears the door closed with a loud bang. Wow.  
“Well, is she trying to wake me up in a bad mood?” Dumbfounded, he asks himself.

Rather than trying to stand up as quickly as possible, his hands went to the cup for his phone and probably check its whereabouts. He would like to check his phone if there are any notifications or messages, if anyone considers him important or if there is probably a miracle that there is someone. As expected, there is none.

For one last time, he wanted to feel the comfort he once felt from his sleep. So, he went back to his bed probably snuggling the remaining space from his comforter. Remembering what he did last night, he stares at the window that is somewhat open. His mind stumbled upon Chanyeol.

Last night was one of his best nights with him. He found himself undoubtedly grinning and cackling like a mad man.

He sits upright, groggy, with messy hair and loose clothes. It may not seem like what it is but he felt like he looks like the shit and decides to finally prepare himself up for the number of errands he will face for the day.

Basically, Kyungsoo’s mom is a retired office worker and is now running a small time restaurant located below their old apartment. His mom is so much fond of cooking and made up recipes so she cooks all the time. Kyungsoo is then assigned to do grocery shopping as well as find the ingredients for the week every Saturday. That cycle goes on and on every week.

“Here’s the list and take my money with you,” she hands him a long list of ingredients written at the back of an unused receipt. He isn’t showing any signs of enthusiasm or neither signs of a frown. Or else, it might only spark a heated argument between him and his mom.

“Okay.” Fully dressed in dark green plaid flannel, ripped jeans and sneakers, he walked out of their house bidding goodbye to his mom with lots of ‘take care’, ‘make sure you buy everything’ and ‘be careful on your way’ from her.

Not a few steps from their place, Kyungsoo spots Chanyeol at the other side. He’s wearing a black sweater with a hoodie amidst the hot weather, with his eyes closed and earphones plunged in both of his ears. He’s probably listening to some good music. With a foolish grin, he decides to approach the other male.

“Good morning, Chanyeol.” He poked him on his arms.

“Heeeeeeeey!” He greets him back with a lot better enthusiasm. It is unusual though that he sees Chanyeol around at that hour. Most of the time he is either asleep or just alone inside his bungalow house at daytime. Kyungsoo inspects again his home.

It is a very dull-looking house with no second floors; it looks very antique and old. The house is literally in dead silence well maybe except for Chanyeol’s own voice and strumming guitar he can hear every time he’s on their gate coming from a tough journey home. The exterior is plausible with its fade paint of turquoise although it is now covered with dirt. Probably, if Chanyeol can have some time, the whole area could turn into a nice place if he spends hours for its renovation.

Kyungsoo finds it strange that he has never been there nor Chanyeol ever invited him. He just kept on coming in his place instead but it’s quite reasonable since the guy lives alone considering his family is all in the United States.

“What are you doing here outside?” Kyungsoo sits down beside him swinging both of his legs.

“I’m listening to some songs I can possibly cover later at my gig.”

“Oh? What time?” Kyungsoo intently stares at him.

“At midnight.”

“Now I’m curious, where is that bar?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “Oh goodie, you don’t need to know. I work with all the clubs and bars in every district of Gangnam. It depends on their needs. You sure you want to know the long list?” He snorts. Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“I bet it’s longer than the grocery list my mom asked me to buy.” He showed the piece of long paper he holds.

“Great.” He steals the paper and scans through it. “Dude, you can buy this all alone by yourself? It seems like your mom is now a Monster Chef.” He teases him.  
Kyungsoo’s phone rings and it’s his mom. He isn’t able to answer it due to an adrenaline rush.

“Fuck. I almost forgot I’m out for an errand. Fucker, you’re taking up my time.” Kyungsoo sees his mom furious at the window seeing how he’s taking up his time before coming through the market in the city.

“Whose fault it is then?” Chanyeol bursts into a mockery laugh which only made Kyungsoo embarrassed as well as pissed off.

“I’m leaving, then.” He hurriedly walked off past him however he was then followed by his steps.

“I’m coming.”

“Fuck off.”

“What the hell? I’m accompanying you.”

Chanyeol walked alongside him. “Why are you coming to?” He asks sternly.

“Just, because.”

“You have a gig later. You sure you don’t want to rest?”

“Nah. I have time for that later. Right now, I’m bored so maybe I can be your assistant for the day.” He smiles genuinely while looking at Kyungsoo. He knows that smile so well. He is a persistent one and maybe without him he wouldn’t be as optimistic as he is now.

Meeting Chanyeol was a cliché. His family obviously lives across Kyungsoo’s and they may not have been childhood friends since Chanyeol used to live in the United States for only a decade not until he comes back home in the abandoned house two years ago. He was a runaway from home aka the United States, and they started becoming friends after a year of Kyungsoo’s college graduation. They almost share the same age Kyungsoo was glad there is someone who can accompany him through good times and bad times. Not to mention his severe episodes during his first working year.

Chanyeol was there, all the time.


	3. Just Happy

Staring at two strangers brushing their lips to each other is not a usual thing you see in front of the coffee shop. He didn’t mean to but he already is witnessing the outrageous scenery beyond his twenty-two years of existence.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

Broken. Yes, his heart is once again broken.

He met Jieun on Tinder and this is the first time they went for a date. Jieun said she likes him and all the bluff on how she finds him adorable, handsome, and innocent. Never did he know it bored her to death.

She had countless calls, text messages, and a lot of ‘excuse me, I will go to the bathroom were heard from her since the minute he steps foot inside the café, it clearly shows she isn’t really paying attention to what he says. Maybe it’s quite normal for two strangers first time meeting each other.

He tried to peek on her phone, but she snatches it away as soon as possible. He felt very offended.

_Stupid dating app._

After an hour and a few sips of her coffee, she excuses herself for a moment. His two eyes follow her only to see her meet another guy in his cool leather jacket and messy hair. He did come off from his nice white motorbike. There he stood inside the café while he foully watches them display their affection in public.

They look good together, he supposed. She dresses way too liberated with her neckline lowered down to her chest, he’s quite anxious it might pop out any time. Her lips fully stained with crimson red are now messy with the way their lips collided with each other. He thought that they match each other very, very, well. He begins scanning his own look, thankfully, he wears a school-like tie and sweater, straight cut black jeans and white unwashed sneakers. Totally boring.

No. He won’t mention how the fool like him managed to break his fragile heart once more. He admits that Jieun was fun to talk with, she laughs at his dad jokes, as well as how she can sympathize with him about a rough day. He thought that she may be the one.

After indulging himself in his deep thoughts, he proceeds to the counter to pay for the bill and hastily went to exit the door. After the eventful kiss, he hears pretty well how they jumped off to arguments. He is too busy hiding and walking at a fast pace that he was unaware of the punches the unfriendly guy is about to throw to him.

.

Scratches on his untouched lips, a cut on his left eyebrow, a light bruise near his eye and a nice limp are the aftermath of his attempted date with the girl he met online who happened to be a wife of someone else.

Never in his life would he ever try that app again.

Faltering his way through the bus stop, he momentarily stops his track as familiar music played in his playlist. Hearing the song by the Eagles, he recalls the memories he had with his father. ‘Hotel California’ was the song his dad always plays in the stereo they had in his car. He remembers how happily sang this song all along with him and could he ever know, that it will be the last time with him.

He sits along the bench and pauses for a while staring at nothingness.

_Father, why have you forsaken me?_

The very last memory he had with his father was when all people of all sorts wore black clothes as they attended his funeral. He was crying at the back of the entrance door for he can never enter the funeral. His father’s real family stood by after his coffin crying up to their heart’s content.

One of his sons caught him hiding and madness filled up the grown-up guy. His weak small body was beaten almost to death. Thanks to his dad’s real wife, she was able to stop the beatings only to say that they don’t need to spare their precious time with a filthy son like him.

He was considered no one.

They looked at him as if he was a criminal.

The same thing happened to him today. Everyone was gossiping and kept on pointing fingers at him, again. He was called to be a ‘Homewrecker.’

That may be true, though. Past or present.

“Having a hard time?” A familiar voice wakes him up from his deep thoughts. His tears were bound to fall not until he shows up.

“Y-yeah.” He manages to answer him back.

“I thought you ended our friendship, fucker. I almost had a hard time trying to get your attention.”

That was true. For the past two weeks, he had no other business than texting, chatting, trying to win Jieun, and the fact that he had a two-week conference he prepared for the past few months.

“I was busy-”

“Busy with your girl?” His words sounded so bitter. Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “You look obsessed with her, trying to win her. Dude, you give your all that much?” He resonated mockery, or maybe jealous? He tilts his head.

“Let’s go to my place here. We need to attend to your wounds, Kyungsoo. You look much fucked up.” Chanyeol emphasized those last three words which made the small guy glare at him.

  
.  
It was already 6 in the evening. Chanyeol held him captive in a VIP room to one of the clubs his working in Myeongdong.

“This will be really quick. Stay still.” Chanyeol holds a q-tip with his fingers. He then dips it to an ointment that he said can disinfect his cuts.

Kyungsoo doesn’t give a shit on what was bound to happen.

  
Chanyeol was staring intently at his wounded lips. He is so focused that the guy in front of him seems to tense up with such cause.

The next thing he knew their lips are already so close with each other. Their eyes are both taking turns in gawking each other’s lips.

“Mnn..” The wounded guy groaned. This is the time that both lips are already well-fitted against each other. Kyungsoo smells the strong scent of his cologne which intoxicates him. He cupped Chanyeol’s face and angled his face to give more access to the hungry lips of their own. His mind went fully blank and just wanted to savor the moment.

Chanyeol doesn’t intend to stop any minute from now and continues to give the other guy the feverish kisses he would never think he’d be given this very day. He continued kissing him as he moved his own body against him dominating him in any way possible.

Kyungsoo is giving up on his own rebellious actions. He just wishes to submit and be dominated by him.

ONLY HIM.

They went on and on as Chanyeol licked his lower lips asking for the entrance. The younger man pulled out on his own will and pushed him a bit.

He breathes heavily trying to catch his own breathing. “Woah-“ He was again kissed without notice by the male. He pushed him again. “Ch-Chan.”

Both staring at each other’s flushed faces, he asks, “Chanyeol, what are we?”

“Happy.” The guy responds accordingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is what I got :((( anddd short chappies and there I suck at writing

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda sucked at writing but a least I tried. Sorry for the shorty chappies :(


End file.
